galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Void
"They have the technology to open wormholes and jump anywhere they like." -Brent Snocom, explaining the Voids to Keith T. Maxwell ' ' The Voids are a mysterious species who launched an assault on the whole ''galaxy at the dawn of the 37th century. The reason for their aggression still remains unknown. They possessed advanced technology and could open wormholes which allowed them to jump in and out of any system without a jumpgate. Because of this it is believed they are probably the most advanced race in the galaxy (assuming they live in the same galaxy). History In the year 3598 A.D, the Voids made their first attacks in the galaxy, popping up though wormholes and undertaking massive raids at various stations. This put a strain on the economy, as trade started to dwindle due to the Void raids. Wormholes opened by the Voids stayed open for prolonged periods of time, sucking in anything that goes near them. The Voids were aggressive to all races and performed hit and run attacks on systems, while remaining safe in their isolated home-system. This made studying them difficult, as it was hard to track them. The Terran Federation, in order to counter the Voids, founded Deep Science, a factionless research conglomerate developed to study the Voids. For many years, little progress was made on halting the Voids actions. Deep Science was not able to make many developments on the Voids due to the lack of pilots willing to work for them, and the economy started to come to a serious recession due to the raids. Eventually, the tables turned when Keith T. Maxwell joined the fight in 3624 A.D. Working for Deep Science, he and Dr. Carla Paolini discovered the Void homeworld. Using a probe, a Grey scientist named Khador discovered that their technology was based mostly on Void Crystals and created the Khador Drive using the same technology. However the Khador Drive is nowhere near as advanced as the wormhole generators used by the Voids as it is only able to warp single ships, rather than generating entire wormholes for ships to traverse. After much study, the Voids were finally defeated through a joint effort of the Terrans and the Vossk, who forged an uneasy alliance (Despite their rivalary) to successfully destroy the Void mothership. Once destroyed, all wormholes across the galaxy closed, and Void attacks immediatly ceased. However it is still possible to enter Void Space through the use of Khador Drives, as it shares similar technology with wormholes. After many years, the Voids returned to the galaxy. This time they appeared in the Shroud Nebula, bringing a variety of different fighters with them, along with highly technologicaly advanced carriers. The Grey scientist Khador has stated that the Voids will one day arrive in the Neox Sector, and started developing various high-tech weapons to counter them. The Bomb that caused The Shattering was made by Khador, who believed that it could have served it's purpose against the Voids. Political Standpoint and Situations The Voids are hostile to all known species in the galaxy, and will aggressively attack all factions without provocation. The only observed ally to the Voids was Alice Paolini, after she genetically fused Cornelius Tenner with Void DNA, allowing him to act as a translator, at the cost of rendering Cornelius unable to speak Terran. Society Void society is headed by various queens and under-queens, who control common Voids through a connective hive mind system. As a result, most Voids have no sense of individuality, and exist primarily to serve their queen. Void engineering is the best in the known universe, and no faction has tech as advanced as the Voids. Much of the sophisticated engineering by the Voids is a mystery, or at least, unknown to the players. Trivia *The Voids are the main antagonists in the base game of ''GoF2. *The Voids had at least one mothership and controlled at least one system which is only accessible with the Khador Drive/Wormhole. *The only person ever to communicate directly with the Voids was Corny, after Alice merged his DNA with Void DNA. After that he can only speak in Void Language. *Void speech is illegible (At least to humans). The subtitles are random glyphs. * In the base game, a Void wormhole will open in a random star system and can generate Void ships. This wormhole can appear anywhere during the final levels of the base game story missions. * Wormholes stop spawning after completing the base game, leaving the Khador Drive as the only way to travel to Void Space after blowing up the Void Mothership. Gallery Void.png|Void symbol Void Mothership.jpg|Void Mothership concept art Void Mothership Bottom View.jpg|Top-view of the Void Mothership Void HD.jpg|The VoidX, the most common fighter of the Voids Galaxy on Fire 2 Void Battleship.jpg|Concept art for a Void battleship Ipad 01.11.12 105.jpg|The Void planet Core void essence 250.png|Void Essence. Commodity void crystals 250.png|Void Crystals Rhino in void territory mining void crystals.jpg|A Rhino in Void Space. VoidX with wingmen.jpg|The front of a VoidX departing Thynome. Void.jpg|Rough sketches for the Voids Void speech.jpg|A Void speaking an unknown language. IMG_0213.PNG|First Contact IMG_0214.PNG|Second Phrase by Void IMG_0215.PNG|Third Phrase by Void IMG_0216.PNG|Fourth and Final Phrase by Void IMG_0217.PNG|First Phrase by Cornelius Tenner IMG_0218.PNG|Second Phrase by Cornelius Tenner IMG_0219.PNG|Third Phrase by Cornelius Tenner IMG_0220.PNG|Fourth and Final Phrase by Cornelius Tenner Alliances Void.png|A Void from Galaxy on Fire Alliances gofa-voidinvasion-07-23-2015-(01).png|A Void fleet using sophisticated wormhole technology to enter the orbit of a planet they are about to seize and raid... gofa-voidinvasion-07-23-2015-(02).png|The blueprint of a Void carrier... black market dealers charged a fortune for this gem, but the insights it provides are almost invaluable. gofa-voidinvasion-07-23-2015-(03).jpg|This mock-up illustrates how our scientists imagine the assembly of a Void carrier... we have yet to confirm this depiction to be accurate. Void fleet ships.jpg|Chart of all Void ships Void Crystal.jpg|Void Crystals in Galaxy on Fire: Alliances Void-X Fighter MK2.jpg Void-Y Bomber MK2.jpg Void-Z Interceptor MK2.jpg Void mk3-02 ships.PNG Void mk3-01 ships.PNG Void new ships.PNG Void fighter 00-00-00.PNG Void fleet-02.png|Void ships Void cap ship 00.png Category:Species Category:Factions Category:GOF2 Category:Main Characters Category:GOF2HD Category:Galaxy on Fire Alliances